the legend of zelda: the final battle
by boscocraftXD
Summary: this is why it is called the legend of zelda


In my life, I have been through many challenges. Above them all was when my best friend shared the same fate I had many times in my life. The story of the time I had became a hero. This is my story. The story of how a princess reshaped the destiny of a kingdom that had fallen, and the hero who fell with it. My name is Zelda. And this is my legend.

The story began 10 years ago. It was the time of the hero. Just a day before, Link, my friend since childhood, was about to be knighted by the royal family of Hyrule. My family, the royal family of Hyrule was ready to acknowledge the fact that this peasant boy from the forest was the hero of time. He was a noble boy, not a little wanna-be hero, but a man who had conquered both time and evil.

"Zelda… how long was it since we saw midna last? I mean, wouldn't the twilight princess want to see what her best friend was about to become"? He asked me with such integrity that I had to remind him of the past.

"Did you forget? She destroyed the mirror of shadow. The reams are now separate." I told him. We shared so many memories together. Some things link forgot, but some he was forced to remember. He still has nightmares of being trapped in the sacred realm for seven years. Sometimes he wakes up sword drawn ready to attack the first thing he sees… normally, I am there.

Other events that are locked in his memories are Navi. When we were kids he was accompanied but a fairy that had always looked out for him. One day after we sealed the evil king in the dark realm, she flew away. He could never find her though.

Times prospered in Hyrule since he defeated Gannondorf. He was a vile, evil king who thought he could control the power of the gods. The townsfolk went on with their lives as if these events never even occurred. Even I went on being the same Zelda that I always was. Arrogant, crazy, hardheaded, and let's not forget reckless.

"You know what link; let's go out to the courtyard, back to where it all began." I said, and without hesitation, he did.

The courtyard, the place where, 7 years ago, I told him of the upcoming pandemic that struck the land like a hurricane. Gannondorf had killed so many people that day. Finally a few years later, he was put to sleep permanently by link.

"There have been so many stories I have told you about the triforce. One of which is unknown to you. This story has been passed down from the gods by the triforce piece I control. Get a load of this! Whoever kills the controller of a triforce piece will gain the right to take that piece. You executed perfect power when you killed Gannondorf. Now your heart is in check for another piece. Quickly, before they burry him! Get the triforce of power! You will be one step closer to the triforce!"

I should have never told him to do so.

The graveyard was not a place of death today, it was livelier than ever. The entire kingdom was there ready to witness the death of the most hated man in Hyrule's history. Just as they were about to lower his body into the shadows, everyone heard a voice that was much beloved.

"Wait! Not yet! I need something he had! I need his triforce piece!" he screamed, as if the world was caving in around him. As expected, they opened Gannon's tomb, revealing a carcass of decaying f flesh, cold pale eyes, and a stab wound as deep as ikana canyon. Link put his hand over Gannon's hand, which contained the triforce piece and then it happened: Gannon's trick.

"Stupid boy! Did you really think that you could kill the great Gerudo king? Now I will do what I should have done all those years ago!" Gannon said in such a spirit of hatred.

With that a great duel emerged. Link as always executed great poise and was floating above the ground. Gannon on the other hand was a klutz as he always was in battle, but something was not right about him. Gannon, in the wake of being killed once again had a smile on his face.

"You threatened my people for the last time Gannon! It's over. Prepare to parish! Link said as he swung his sword. At that Gannon grabbed link's wrist and stole the triforce of courage. You could tell right away that he was affected by the two pieces of the triforce combined as he stalled for a minute, taking in all the hatred around him. He said something to Link that still haunts us today.

"You know what your problem is kokiri boy? You are predictable. I will now show you what true courage is!" and at that, he turned and shot a good friend of mine and a great influence upon link: his good friend Saria.

Link could not move. He was shattered and ready to cry. The mighty Link was destroyed. The sage of the forest was murdered; her spirit still guards the temple. Gannondorf then laughed and left leaving terror in the hearts of everyone in the village. Link suffered most of all. That did not stop him though. He saw red. Nothing but red… and the source was gannondorf.

"You… you took my friend! You took my dignity… and you messed with me for the last time! You will die for what you have done!" link said, and he tackled him, taking the triforce back…. And landing on gannondorf's sword in the process.

"Link! No!" I cried and called for the guards as link lay on the ground. The sages were there trying to revive Saria, and although successful, it had been in vain. She was no longer a sage.

"She will be fine. She has returned to the kokiri village. Link on the other hand… he needs to see a doctor." Impa said with great concern.

Link had a gash in his chest about seventeen inches in length. It was about three inches wide and was poisoned by black magic. He was going to die if it was not treated.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. It's only a small thing. "He said, but he was losing strength and fast. He was dying. He was trying not to cry, but his pain was overbearing. His friend was not a sage. He was going to die, and the world could not do anything about it.

"Zelda, I wish that the world was at peace." He said

That wish was the only thing he ever wished for.


End file.
